Escena de la destrucción del Anillo Gaiden
by Saito-20
Summary: Frodo debe enfrentarse de nuevo a la tarea de destruir en Anillo. Está en las Sammath Naur ¡Pero no esta solo! Samsagaz también está allí... y Gollum...


ESCENA ALTERNATIVA PARA LA DESTRUCCI"N DEL ANILLO

Por Luis Martínez

Comencé a escribir esto en un arrebato. Quería imaginarme la escena de la destrucción del Anillo Único en plan coña, pero acabé animándome y haciéndolo más serio en cuanto a forma (no tenía pensado de antemano como hacerlo). Por favor, si alguien ha pensado que esto trata de ser una mejora de la escena en las Sammath Naur: ¡Que noo que eso es herejía y tener pensamientos pecaminosos! XD  
En todo caso quería probar otra forma de explicar este fragmento, más o menos pasa lo mismo que en el libro (inconscientemente me habré visto incapaz de poner grandes cambios), pero claro, se me fue la olla como siempre. En realidad, es casi lo primero que escribo y acabo así que... ha salido lo que ha salido.

En cualquier caso, gracias por leerlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y Frodo dijo... "No destruiré el Anillo". Y entonces lenguas de fuego se levantaron para realzar el dramatismo de la escena, mientras un atronador escupitajo del Orodruin resquebrajaba las paredes de la cámara. Una tremebunda erupción de humo y fuego ascendió hasta el cielo. Y a Sam le pareció que Frodo daba miedo. "¡Señor Frodo!" Dijo él.

"¿No ves acaso, Sam, que este Anillo ha sido tan compañero como tú y yo, y que está tan vivo como nosotros?".

"¡Señor Frodo!" Dijo Sam.

"¿No ves pues que he subido varios niveles durante el viaje y ahora estoy preparado para dominar el poder del Anillo?".

"¡Señor Frodo!" Dijo Sam.

"¡No alcanzas a comprender, oh amado Sam, que ahora soy compasivo hasta el ridículo y no podría ser capaz de destruir a este ser vivo con alma que es el Anillo!". Pero mientras Frodo hablaba y hablaba, no pudo darse cuenta de que Sam quería advertirlo de algo: el pérfido y malvado Gollum, con intenciones claramente hostiles hacia Frodo, se había desplazado detrás del Hobbit menos gordo (o, más exactamente, del más demacrado) y levantaba un puño en ademán de golpear al poco atento Mediano. Sam, al fin encontró la oportunidad de avisar a su compañero, y exclamó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"¡Señor Frodo, tiene a Gollum detrás suyo y parece que ha levantado un puño para golpearlo y arrebatarle el Anillo, para posteriormente ponérselo y así alertar al Señor Oscuro y a sus aliados del paradero del Anillo y, en consecuencia, brindarles la oportunidad de recuperarlo y..." Pero Sam calló cuando se dio cuenta de que Frodo y Gollum estaban entablando una cruenta batalla que decidiría el destino del universo. Así, los dos Hobbits más poderosos de Arda iniciaron un combate para decidir quién era el más fuerte, y el que tenía derecho a portar el Anillo Único.

Los dos iban desarmados, pues Dardo, la espada de Frodo, estaba ahora en posesión de Sam, inmóvil; demasiado tenso para hacer el menor gesto, sin poder apartar la vista de los dos eternos rivales.

Gollum se lanzó contra Frodo, quien retrasó la pierna izquierda y adelantó el brazo derecho al ver que Gollum pretendía agarrarlo con la mano derecha. Pero una fracción de segundo antes de llegar hasta Frodo, el bribón frenó secamente plantando el pie derecho en el resquebrajado suelo, al tiempo que pasaba el peso hacia la pierna retrasada, y pivotaba para lanzar las garras de la otra mano al cuello de Frodo y al Anillo. El amago de Gollum cogió a Frodo por sorpresa, quien no esperaba una estratagema así del cansado y desnutrido Hobbit, y los dedos de Gollum rozaron la cadena de mithril que sujetaba el Anillo al cuello de Frodo. Por suerte, los reflejos de Frodo habían actuado: el Mediano había retrasado la pierna derecha girando para evitar la mano de Gollum, al tiempo que lo cogía del antebrazo y con un movimiento de cadera tiraba hacia atrás para hacer que perdiera el equilibrio. La defensa dio resultado, pues Gollum trastabilló, pero ágilmente consiguió dar una voltereta sobre sí mismo y acabó de pie dos pasos por detrás de Frodo.

Inmediatamente pasó de nuevo a la ofensiva, y Frodo, sorprendido, dudó un instante ante el furioso Gollum. ¿Cómo podía ser que este anciano tuviera tanta fuerza y agilidad, aun después de todo lo que había pasado, aun después de haber superado los quinientos años de vida, aun después de haber perdido el Anillo hacía sesenta años? Frodo sabía la respuesta: la voluntad del Anillo había perforado tan profundamente en la mente de Gollum que ahora lo dominaba, y no había ninguna otra energía que impulsara al desvencijado Hobbit, sólo el ansia de recuperar el Anillo, de sujetarlo de nuevo entre sus dedos coriáceos. Esa fuerza era la que guiaba los pasos de un hambriento y carcomido Gollum recubierto de polvo, en Mordor.

Gollum, esta vez ciego de rabia acercaba la zarpa, levantada por encima de la cabeza, directamente hacia el cuello de Frodo para arrebatarle el Anillo, o para algo peor. Entonces el Portador de Anillo retrasó la pierna izquierda y apoyó su peso sobre ella mientras adelantaba la mano derecha como antes, pero justo antes de que Gollum lo tuviera a su alcance y con un rápido movimiento, casi digno de un Elfo, apartó la mano de Gollum hacia la derecha y lo cogió por el antebrazo. De esta forma Gollum quedó mirando a un lado y Frodo lo tenía a su merced. Pero no le dio tiempo para sacudirse, y en una décima de segundo adelantó la pierna izquierda y pisando sólidamente contra el suelo lanzó un golpe entre los ojos de Gollum con el codo.

El golpe de Frodo nunca alcanzó el blanco, pues Gollum había desplazado el peso hacia atrás e hizo un giro de media luna con el brazo que tenía inmovilizado, mientras volteaba la muñeca. Logró así liberarse, obligando a Frodo a soltarlo, pues de otra forma habría caído al suelo. En seguida Gollum levantó los dos brazos, arrastrando los brazos de Frodo, que habían quedado cruzados, y lanzó una patada rápida como un relámpago al estómago de su oponente. Acto seguido empujó con los brazos y Frodo, sin respiración, cayó al suelo. Gollum saltó repentinamente sobre el Mediano derribado, con las garras preparadas, pero Frodo, que había previsto el ataque mucho antes de que se iniciara, levantó las piernas por debajo del vientre de Sméagol en el momento justo, olvidando el dolor en el diafragma, y cuando tuvo a Gollum apoyado en ellas las estiró inmediatamente.  
El anciano Mediano salió despedido por el aire y rodó unos metros.

Los dos permanecieron de espaldas al suelo durante un instante. Frodo comenzaba a notar que no le llegaba bastante aire a los pulmones, y el aire que respiraba era venenoso y polvoriento, terriblemente seco. Era el aire de Mordor, especialmente irrespirable en el Monte del Destino. El Hobbit había comido lo justo en los últimos días, y había subido por las ásperas cumbres del Amon Amarth sin fuerzas ni esperanza. Reparó en que, por muchas bocanadas de aire que tomara, no se recuperaba, y el cansancio lo embargaba cada vez más, pronto ya no podría levantarse... excepto si utilizaba el Anillo. Pero era consciente de que si se lo ponía ahora, Sauron lo descubriría inmediatamente. ¡NO! ¡El Anillo debía ser para él, sólo para él, era suyo! ¡Nadie, ni Gollum, ni siquiera Sauron, se lo arrebatarían jamás! Frodo sintió que debía levantarse inmediatamente cuando unas zarpas le rodearon la cabeza y lo agarraron por el cuello, estrangulándolo. Sintió el frío y putrefacto aliento de Gollum que murmuraba maldiciones en su contra a un palmo de sus oídos. "¡Dánoslo! ¡Devuélvenos el Tesoro!" Y añadió "O te retorceremos el cuello y te lo sacaremos...". La mención del Tesoro encendió la furia de Frodo, su corazón se aceleró y empezó a bombear sangre hacia los brazos y las piernas. El Mediano agarró los brazos de Gollum y comenzó a agitarlos violentamente y a retorcerlos con fuerza para que lo soltara. Sméagol se sorprendió por la súbita fuerza de su oponente y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar adecuadamente.

Frodo logró soltarse y se incorporó inmediatamente. Furioso, sujetó el cuello de Gollum con una mano, y con una mirada de odio inició una sucesión de puñetazos contra las costillas y la cabeza del ajado Hobbit. Frodo había olvidado el cansancio con la misma rapidez con que había recordado la pretensión de Gollum de robarle el Anillo. Sméagol intentó retorcerse como un pescado lo hubiera hecho en sus propias manos, propinó puntapiés a las piernas de Frodo e intentó lanzarlo hacia un lado, con las uñas arañaba la cara del Mediano, pero no lograba soltar la mano que le presionaba el cuello pese a que se revolvía frenéticamente. Si Frodo hubiera tenido a Dardo, habría matado a Gollum sin siquiera reparar en lo que iba a hacer.  
Ahora su voluntad estaba cayendo en manos del Anillo.

Gollum recibía la atronadora sucesión de golpes de un furioso Frodo y vio que quien creía ya una presa derrotada aún se revolvía contra él. Sintió rabia, y miró a Frodo con ojos de odio, casi llorosos, pensando que esa criatura maldita le negaba hasta la muerte lo único que podía aliviar su dolor, lo privaba de lo único que él pensaba que podría devolverle la paz en su mente, le negaba la única cosa que deseaba en su miserable vida. Entonces, el Portador del Anillo, repentinamente, reparó en la mirada llena de desprecio de Gollum y sitió como si su propia ira interior se reflejara en esos viejos ojos. Aflojó la presión de su mano sobre el cuello largo y delgado y no pudo continuar con la ráfaga de golpes. El estallido de cólera cesó bruscamente como una antorcha bajo la lluvia y, ante la distracción, Gollum lanzó un puntapié a Frodo para alejarlo e incorporarse. Frodo cayó al suelo horrorizado. Había sido poseído por el Anillo, y había sentido como deseaba asesinar atrozmente a Gollum, algo que iba totalmente en contra de su moralidad. Se dio cuenta más que nunca de que sus palabras lo habían condenado para siempre. _No destruiré el Anillo_, había dicho. Ahora, por culpa de su sentencia, no podía librarse del Anillo. Pero no soportaba la idea de convertirse en un esclavo del odio pues eso significaría que ha sido derrotado, y que ha triunfado el mal en el mundo. Frodo estaba atrapado, entre su propia voluntad y la voluntad del Anillo: le repugnaba la idea de tener que matar a sus enemigos para conservar el Anillo, pues eso significaría la retención de un poder que en última instancia le llevaría a una sombra de la que no saldría jamás, un ciclo de muerte y desconfianza que lo llevaría a la autodestrucción de sí mismo y de los demás. Pero, por otro lado, no podía permitir que otro tuviera el Anillo, no podía cederlo a nadie por voluntad propia ni podía deshacerse de él. La única opción era destruirlo, pero ni siquiera podía pensar en aflojar la cadena de su cuello y una ira violenta le asomaba cada vez que alguna amenaza para el Anillo se acercaba. Estaba totalmente atrapado, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tampoco podía levantarse, apenas podía respirar ya. En sus pulmones no notaba otra cosa que polvo y azufre. Habría tosido si hubiera podido. Sentía como su mente se iba elevando más y más e iba perdiendo el sentido. Pensó para sus adentros que era lo mejor, por fin podría librarse de la carga que llevaba de una vez por todas.

Y ante la aceptación de la muerte, apareció en su mente una luz gris, sin esperanza, pero una luz al fin y al cabo; era la única forma de derrotar el Anillo. Sólo si conseguía arrastrarse unos metros... pero no tenía fuerzas, no. Ya no podía hacer nada.

Pero sintió que una fuerza lo arrastraba hacia un lado, oyó una voz siseante abominando, y una mano iba tanteando por su pecho, acercándose al cuello. Frodo temió otro estallido de furia, y se preguntó cuantos puñetazos podría dar esta vez antes de que el brazo dejara de responderle y se desmayara entre bocanadas de polvo. Pero el manoseo cesó repentinamente por algún motivo.

Sam se había acercado sigilosamente, empuñando a Dardo. Había visto todo lo que había sucedido. Cómo Frodo se había lanzado contra Gollum violentamente a pesar de lo cansado que estaba. Cómo Gollum no cejaba en su impulso. El odio que reinaba en ese escenario wagneriano. El jardinero tenía los ojos llorosos, le costaba soportar el hecho de ver al Señor Frodo de esa forma, ignorándolo todo excepto el tormento que le causaba el Anillo. Ahora Sam entendía un poco ese sufrimiento y se estremecía al pensar en lo que había tenido que soportar su compañero durante meses. Pero debía seguir adelante, debía hacerlo por el bien supremo y mundial de todos los pueblos, debía continuar su viaje y darlo todo para salvar La Comarca y que el bien reinara en el mundo por siempre. Debía dar su vida.

Se lanzó contra Gollum cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca y lo atacó con Dardo. Le abrió un tajo en la espalda justo cuando éste advertía la presencia de Sam a un metro de su cuerpo. Tan obcecado estaba Sméagol en recuperar el Anillo, que había olvidado el resto del mundo. "¡Maldito Hobbit seboso!" Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Te voy a arrancar los ojos!". Entonces Frodo comprendió, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Sam, comprendió porque la mano que lo tanteaba se había detenido y pronunció dos palabras entrecortadamente y casi sin aliento: "Gracias... Sam...".

"¡No se preocupe, no permitiré que lo toque ni le haga ningún daño, señor Frodo!" Exclamó Sam, que había malinterpretado las palabras de Frodo. El jardinero estaba furioso y al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo le resbalaron unas lágrimas por las mejillas.

El Mediano miró a Gollum. Quiso lanzarle una amenaza pero sintió que sería inútil, y en el mismo momento que iba a abrir la boca cambió de idea. No quiso desperdiciar tiempo ni fuerzas. Sam no sabía que podía hacer por Frodo, su desesperación lo asolaba. ¿Qué podía sacar de pelear contra Gollum? ¿En qué cambiaría eso la desgracia de su amo? Por puro despecho, por ofuscación, por falta de resolución y porque el aplomo lo venció, Sam abrió su boca, y de ella se elevó un grito de furia, intentando liberase de la sombra de la impotencia. Adelantó un pie y se lanzó hacia Sméagol con toda su energía. El cielo y la tierra parecieron abalanzarse sobre los dos enemigos. Cada uno luchaba por lo último que le quedaba, sin aire en los pulmones, sin fuerza en los músculos, sin esperanza en el alma. Sam luchaba por desesperación, porque odiaba la idea de resignarse a que la misión de Frodo reclamara su vida. Sméagol no era quien luchaba, era Gollum, era el Anillo de Poder que ahora movía los hilos de los que colgaba la voluntad del carcomido Hobbit, como un estigma que ha quedado podrido en las entrañas de uno mismo tras mucho tiempo sin agua, pero que por ello aún es más acusado y causa más dolor.

Sam levantó su espada, con furia, con intención de segar la vida de Sméagol. Sam iba a morir, sabía que iba a morir, ya nada le importaba, daba rienda suelta a su odio. Ya no quedaba nada en el mundo que le hiciera temer por su vida y la hoja de Dardo silbó en el aire mientras se descargaba sobre Gollum.

Gollum dio un paso atrás, siempre precavido, preparado para lanzarse sobre Sam a la mínima muestra de debilidad. La daga élfica no dio en el blanco, pero Sam giró hacia sí mismo para dar un salto con estocada, y Gollum estaba tan debilitado que no pudo evitar el golpe. Dardo fue hendida en un costado y causó en el ajado Mediano una herida lateral, pero Gollum no se amilanó, pues también él tenía el alma robada y ya no respondía sino a su propio anhelo, así que ignorando el dolor se lanzó furiosamente contra Sam. El Mediano fue sorprendido y Gollum cayó sobre él, mordiéndole en el cuello y retorciéndoselo.

Sam comenzó a marearse, el impulso de rabia había cesado. La voluntad de Sam no era superior que el mal del Anillo. Sam buscó una salida, busco la luz para aferrarse a la vida, más allá de la tersa y mugrienta piel de Gollum, más allá del techo de la Cámara del Fuego. Y vio una luz aparecer ante sus ojos, vio a todos los amigos con los que se había encontrado a lo largo de su aventura, y con los enemigos. Vio a Faramir, el noble Montaraz de Ithilien, que compartía con ellos lo que creía en su alma. Vio luego a Boromir, su hermano, y como la nobleza de ese Hombre se había apagado ante la presencia turbadora del Anillo. Y a Aragorn, y a Legolas, y a Gimli. Vio a Pippin y Merry arrastrados por los orcos hasta un oscuro destino que no le había sido revelado. Recordó el ataque de la Bestia Alada cerca de los saltos del Rauros. Revivió la caída de Gandalf por el Puente de Khazad-dûm. Recordó la huida a través de Los Gamos. Como la noche antes de la partida habían sorprendido a Frodo revelándole que conocían sus planes... todo eso quedaba tan lejano ahora. La Comarca parecía ahora producto de un sueño, algo intangible, pasado, irreal. Sam se dejó vagar por los recuerdos.

Entonces, una luz más potente que todas las otras se hizo en su mente, como una visión que relampagueó dentro de su cabeza. Y oyó una voz dulce que conocía. Y vio a Rosa Coto vestida de blanco que cantaba a las flores en un claro amanecer, y el viento acariciaba su cabello dorado haciéndolo ondear suavemente. Ella se sentó y Sam se sentó junto a ella, el frescor de la hierba húmeda colmaba el aire. Y miraron juntos al horizonte.

"El otro día vine aquí ¿Sabes, Sam?" dijo Rosa. "El día era fantástico, incluso mejor que hoy, los pájaros cantaban y el Sol brillaba radiante. No obstante, a mi no me parecía un buen día, me encontraba ensombrecida y no entendí porqué."

"¿Ah, sí, Rosita?"

"Sí... pero ahora lo he entendido Sam, de repente, lo he entendido. Ya se el porqué."

"¿Y por qué era?"

"Aquel día estaba sola. La Comarca, tan rebosante de vida como es, no me consolaba. No ese simple hecho. Y lo he entendido porque hoy es diferente, hoy has venido y no me siento sola para nada, Sam."

Sam rió. "Claro, ya lo entiendo Rosita, es normal que estuvieras sola, aquí, y aunque se puede gozar del canto de los pájaros, no son grandes conversadores. Pero, ¿Para qué venías aquí, si eso hacía que te sintieras sola?"

"Venía aquí porque me sentía sola... no, Sam, no lo has entendido; yo me sentía sola, aquí o en el Dragón Verde. Y no sabía porqué. Ahora lo sé."

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Sam vio un atisbo de luz en el horizonte. Había una estrella brillante aún bajo el cielo despejado, que se resistía a marcharse. Aquella estrella también se había quedado sola. Entonces comenzó a brillar con un fulgor de indescriptible color, y Sam despertó de pronto.

Gollum continuaba estrangulando su cuello, pero él sentía como un impulso atravesaba todo su cuerpo, un impulso que le impedía resignarse. Lo había olvidado, debía volver a La Comarca a toda costa. Sam no quería morir, se resistía a la idea de que todo pudiera acabar allí. Aquél no era el momento ¡¡No aún!! ¡¡Alguien le estaba esperando!!

Su mente se serenó inmediatamente y se liberó del abrazo de Gollum agarrándolo y torciéndole un brazo. "¡Márchate, criatura!" Exclamó Sam, "¡Ya es suficiente, no te voy a permitir nada más! ¿Me has oído?" Sam levantó a Dardo ante un Gollum incrédulo y pronunció las siguientes palabras con una voz que salió de los más profundo de su voluntad: "Quédate ahí y no te muevas, porque hemos venido de muy lejos y llevamos detrás nuestro un arduo camino. No será ahora, al final de todo, cuando fracasemos. Y, llegados a este punto, no habrá nada ni nadie que nos impida cumplir con el objetivo que se nos encomendó. No te muevas o te cortaré en dos antes de que hayas podido dar un sólo paso" Y estas palabras amedrentaron a Sméagol y por un momento no se atrevió a desobedecer, porque ahora Sam parecía más alto de estatura y los ojos le brillaban.

Sam examinó rápidamente el lugar, pero no divisó a Frodo por ningún sitio. El humo y el calor dificultaban la visión, pero ahora Sam estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final. Y el Señor Frodo volvería junto a él.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un minuto? ¿Cinco? Era imposible saberlo con certeza, Frodo estaba más concentrado en arrastrarse que en respirar. Hasta que al fin, palpó con la mano temblorosa y notó que ya no había piso, y que de pronto un intenso calor le golpeaba la mano. Continuó arrastrándose. Sentía demasiado dolor en su misma alma como para dudar. Tenía la sensación de que a medida que se acercaba al borde del saliente de roca, su esencia interior se iba resquebrajando más y más. Como si hubiera dos Frodos en su interior, pero los dos estuvieran encajados perfectamente y unidos de tal forma que parecían uno sólo, y que al acercarse al resquicio hubieran comenzado a agitarse en sentidos opuestos y se destruyeran mutuamente al intentar separarse el uno del otro. Era imposible para Frodo entender lo que le sucedía. De lo único que era consciente era de que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, consiguiera o no lanzarse por la grieta, su vida estaba condenada y su voluntad desaparecería en pocos instantes, devorada, bien por el fuego, bien por la Sombra. Pero aún sabiendo eso, Frodo continuó avanzando lentamente. Los botones se habían soltado de su camisa desgarrada por las estrías del piso de las Sammath Naur; sus manos sangraban, pero el fin del dolor terminaba al borde del resquicio, y más allá se encontraba la evaporación del alma, y la derrota del mal que había atormentado a Frodo; como las historias de los Días Antiguos, en que los héroes se sacrificaban en nombre del valor para salvar a aquellos que perecían para saciar un poder mayor.

Una niebla de muerte arreciaba, surgida de los vómitos constantes del Amon Amarth, y nublaba la vista allá en la cima y en las cámaras. Pero Gollum, acostumbrado a los largos años de oscuridad y llamado sin cesar por el Deseo del Anillo, no dudó y en cuanto vio que Sam estaba desorientado entre los vapores se lanzó en pos del precioso. Frodo sólo contaba con un último aliento para aceptar el destino que se abría ante él como un camino sembrado de espinos que recorría desde lo que parecía una edad arcaica olvidada para el mundo, allí en la cruel y dura roca de Mordor. Sólo contaba con un último aliento para hacer frente al Poder del Anillo, al Poder del Usurpador de voluntades, a Sauron. Sólo un aliento para dar el último paso, y aun recorridas incontables leguas desde su lejana partida allá en La Comarca, a través de largas cordilleras, lodazales, bosques y cuevas, este último paso parecía mayor y más largo que la unión de todos los pasos conducidos anteriormente, tal era el destino que tenían que afrontar los que miraban dentro del pozo ardiente de la Cámara del Fuego, o así lo veía Frodo. Y este paso le parecía más ancho y terrible que mil leguas, pues sabía exactamente hacia donde conducía.

Un estallido sacudió el cuerpo del Portador del Anillo, una tormenta oscura de nube negra salió de la garganta de fuego y la cámara se lleno de humo de sombra, que ahogaba la respiración. Pasó sólo un instante y una zarpa se posó lentamente sobre la espalda de Frodo y él oyó una voz susurrante: "Mi Tesssorooo..." No veía, pero no le hacía falta para reconocer una voz que en ese instante le inspiró terror, la sola mención del Anillo le quebró la mente y no pudo pensar, se hundió en un pozo de negrura y ya nada más oyó. Pero la zarpa rasgó la espalda de Frodo y causó una herida sangrante, y tiró de él pero no pudo arrastrarlo ni mover el cuerpo del borde de la grieta, tal era ya el cansancio del Anciano Hobbit. Frodo permanecía inmóvil. Gollum se arrastró hasta el cuello del Mediano y palpó con la mano, pues no veía a causa del humo negro. Encontró la cadena y tiró de ella y la arrancó. Y se puso el Anillo en el dedo. Y en el momento en que el Anillo entró en su dedo, se desató un poder invisible que escapó más allá de la vista, y el Señor Oscuro se inquietó de pronto pues el velo había sido retirado, y supo de las pretensiones de los sabios, y temió y envió las sombras que moran en el aire en pos de la victoria o de la estremecedora derrota.

Y la batalla crepitaba, y Gandalf vio a lo lejos la llegada de las Águilas como venidas de un sueño en el occidente olvidado por todos excepto por él. Y supo y marchó, y Gwaihir lo llevó a través de los cielos, más allá de los gritos y el entrechocar de las espadas, junto con Landroval, y juntos emprendieron la última marcha de su misión en la Tierra Media en la Tercera Edad del Sol.

Entre la humareda y el cansancio, Sam oyó un gemido de auxilio, le parecía a él la voz de Frodo, y la siguió, incapaz de rendirse. Había una nueva luz en él, que le decía "Vas a regresar Samsagaz Gamyi, y el Señor Frodo vendrá contigo". Nada ni nadie podría convencerlo de lo contrario, no había mal ni criatura viviente o espectral en toda la Tierra Media que pudiera atemorizarlo, salvo quizás fuera de los Muros de Arda, más allá de las Puertas de la Noche en el Vacío Eterno. Sam corrió en la dirección de donde provenía el quejido lastimero, y llegó hasta donde estaba Frodo tumbado en el suelo, justo en el borde de la Grieta del Destino. El calor era intenso, y pudo oír exclamar a Gollum "¡El Tesoro! ¡Hemos recuperado el Tesoro!".

Apareció ante Sam, como en un pensamiento, la imagen de Frodo, un Frodo con la piel blanca y los ojos morados, y vio como los párpados caían lentamente. Pero él abrió mucho los ojos y negó con fuerza, como el que espera cambiar el destino con sólo mostrar autoridad ruda e inflexible. Y se lanzó hacia delante.

De hecho, Gollum no era consciente de su posición; apenas veía. No sabía que tan sólo un pie por detrás suyo un risco caía hasta una caldera humeante de fuego y muerte. Sam tampoco lo sabía, tampoco sabía dónde estaba Gollum. Sólo se lanzó hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección en la que había oído la voz de Frodo. De pronto tropezó con algo, pues allí estaba el cuerpo de Frodo tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Y cayó. Pero no cayó contra el suelo directamente, pues no podía verlo pero justo enfrente estaba Gollum. De hecho de poco servía el hacerse invisible en un lugar en el que nadie puede ver nada, todos estaban cegados, y el Orodruin no cesaba en escupir vahos oscuros. La alegría de Gollum duró un instante, aún mientras caía por la Grieta del Destino no era consciente de su posición. Tal era su euforia por haber recuperado el Tesoro. Y esta euforia que había sido olvidada tras incontables años de soledad en los mundos subterráneos se consumió en un segundo nada más. La alegría de Gollum se apagó a la velocidad a la que el Anillo Único se fundió y se deshizo en las entrañas de Mordor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN (sí, era solo una escena)


End file.
